User talk:Barrelcactusaddict
Double-Spacing Please stop putting two spaces at the beginning of sentences. One space is enough. Thank you, NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 21:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I just got this message now, so it's good. Got it for future reference. Thank you, Barrelcactusaddict (talk) 21:02, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Barrelcactusaddict Your good... Hi! I've noticed that you've done alot for the List of Glitches page...and I want to ask you a question...; How exactly do you perform these Glitches? Something intentional/unintentional or something you base off of a website? Because, I can tell you, I have went through KNiD and KaTAM numerous times and have not run into any of those glitches (of course, neither was I searching for them)! Please don't misinterperate this, as I am not calling you a liar. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : No problem! I discover (unintentionally and intentionally), practice, and explore these glitches as I play the games directly on my GBA SP system (incidentally, these are my only two games: I thus quickly get bored of normal gameplay and try to push the limits of my skill. Or, I'll experiment utilizing the games' various functions ((like using the "Start" button during Boss battles)), and that's often how I run into the glitches); I use no emulators or anything of the kind (I have no clue how to, anyway). I discover and perform the glitches just as I record them under the List of Glitches page. As far as I can tell (via Google searches), the glitches I've recorded and record onto Kirby Wiki (excluding the one that I re-described from the K&TAM section) are completely original; in other words, *if they're found on other sites, they've likely been copied off this wiki. I haven't recorded/reported these glitches anywhere else except on paper for reference. There are, of course, tons of even more spectacular glitches that have already been discovered and recorded by others; I have no desire to be dishonest: I never publish something already recorded with intent to claim it as the original (hence the reference to the one glitch I've re-described, "Kirby's Friends' Long-lasting Hats"; this is also referred to on my User Page). *If my recorded glitches are out there on the Web in one form or another before I've posted them here, I can honestly say I had no idea of their existence. : Thank you for your questions, and I hope I've answered them to your satisfaction. : P.S. That's an awesome customized signature! He's such a wimp without his mask! : Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 20:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hoshi no Kaabii Episodes? Incidentally, I can't bear all the accents, script changes, and scene cuts of the English-dubbed version! By any chance, does anyone know where one can find the Japanese episodes, 1-100 (or at least Season 2), subbed in English? Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Just thought I'd let you know, but it would be better if you posted this elsewhere, like a blog or some other users talk page. The only reason I saw this was because you told me that you answered my question. (That is, if this is Barrelcactusaddict posting) Perhaps you could surf around on Ebay to see if any Japanese/American sellers are selling DVD's on the original episodes. Im sure those DVD's have subs. You could also try Youtube...but I dont think anyone has uploaded 'all '''the episodes you are looking for, and neither are they subbed. Im sure if you looked around hard enough though, you may find them. Hope I helped, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ach! I forgot to add my signature: that's the second time now. Thanks for reminding me! But yeah, I've seen that eBay doesn't have anything; however, YouTube does have all the originals posted, but subbed only up to episode 72: StarFumu has all these uploaded on her channel, and they are truly hilarious! Her collaborators' subbing rate has slowed to a standstill, but oh well. I really do appreciate your help. I think I just might have to learn a foreign language! Yup, the series is that good!! : ) ::: Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::What's with everyone watching the Japanese version only? Sure the English one's a tad kiddie, but it's worth it to hear Dedede's accent. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's just the accents that bother me in the English dub. I do like it that they took out the occasional foul language out of the original script. I just think Meta Knight and Nightmare sound much more serious and/or menacing in the original than in the English version. It's pretty silly how they call that one Demon Beast "Chilidog" when its supposed to be a very serious episode! I don't know, I watched the original series and just couldn't get used to the English version is all. ::::::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 12:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Worth hearing Dedede's accent, but not worth hearing Sword Knights incoherent gibberish. Nightmare...well, I guess he sounds kinda goofy, right? This is actually really funny...they banned the "violent" scenes in the dub, but now you have some kids shows that have guys firing guns at each other (*cough* Regular Show *cough*). They should've tried that ten years ago. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 00:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's good that they removed the language, but taking out scenes and all that: it practically makes the English dub a spin-off of the good-old show. But Nightmare, yup, you just can't take him seriously in the English version. ::::::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 01:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mmm. The language, I could've sworn, was only in a few episodes. Knuckle Joe seems to be the potty mouth in most episodes. Actually, I have re-listened to Nightmare's voice. He sounds like a big creeper. Anyway, on those episodes, you could just send messages to StarFumu. That would probably get her uploading the original episodes again. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 01:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I would suppose language content its also subjective to the translation of Japanese to English. There is an episode w/ an Escargon robot that runs into a wall and is audibly heard to say the "F" word in English; I just found that episode yesterday and I was simply shocked: it was on StarFumu's channel, but, however, she made it perfectly clear that an unrelated team had done the subbing. I would think the Japanese wording of the foul language could be interpreted differently to be toned down, so I suspect translations vary. Her team doesn't seem to have any severe language in the translations, which I am grateful for. ::::::Ha ha ha, you're right! Nightmare certainly fits that description: always creepily standing there in a corridor while his subordinate, Customer Service, is spying on everybody. The sunglasses certainly don't help either! ::::::I'm pretty sure she has all 100 episodes up, but someone on her subbing team had resigned: so, sadly, it's come to a standstill. ::::::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 13:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Help With A Glitch Hey! I personally would just like to thank you for all the work you have done for the glitches section. I remember when I first came here, that list was essentially...well, empty. Also, not many of the glitches were well written or had information on how to do them. One glitch I would like to see performed, however, is "Kirby's Death". That one glitch in Air Ride. There seems to be no video on it, and I cant find any in-game images for it anywhere. If you have that game, could you perhaps test it out? You seem the most qualified for it. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you! I too figured it was a section in need of some addition and revision; by chance, I've gradually come up with plenty of additions, so why not?. As to the "Kirby's Death" glitch, I'm afraid I don't own or have access to that particular game title; I actually only have Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. I suppose I may be considered somewhat of an authority on these two games' glitches, but there really are a ton of other cool Kirby titles out there that I too would love to explore. I'll bet someone will come up with a video eventually, though. : Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 19:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC)